Scourge X Ashfur
by GamFefbabe
Summary: Scourge and Ashfur have been secret mates for awhile now. Except Scourge wants Ashfur to join Bloodclan, Ashfur doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge was sitting on the moor near the lake. He remembered the first time he met Ashfur. He smiled to himself and felt a warm sensation he got only when he was with him.

 _"H-hello?" a shaky voice called to the bushes, "Who's there?"_

 _"Ashfur... I was expecting you," Scourge said in a low voice._

 __

That was the first encounter they ever had. Scourge giggled at the thought of how nervous Ashfur was.

Ashfur looked over at his mate, "What are you giggling about?"

"The first time we met," Scourge replied.

"Ah... Ha... I remember that," Ashfur lookeddown into the lake and stared into his reflection. He pondered his thoughts and then sighed, "Has it really been this long?"

"What?" Scourge was confused.

"That we've been dating," Ashfur replied, "It seems much shorter than that."

"Yes it has," Scourge smiled weakly, "six whole moons."

"I know..."

"Are you upset? You seem like something is bothering you," Scourge wrapped his tail around Ashfur's waist.

"Well- I was wondering if we should still keep it a secret," Ashfur said, "We've been going out and nobody even knows."

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing..." Scourge said softly and looked down at his paws.

"Really?"

"Yes," Scourge replied, "Although- I am hated by many and feared by all. I don't know how others would react if I entered Thunderclan."

"You're right... How are we gonna-"

"But," Scourge interupted his mate, "Nothing says you can't join Bloodclan with me."

"Wait... What?" Ashfur felt a rush of anxiety, "H-how do you think the others would treat me? If Firestar found out... He'll kill me!"

"Sshhh..." Scourge covered Ashfur's mouth with his tail, "If anyone touches you, I will murder them without hesitation."

"A-are you s-sure?" Ashfur asked him.

"I'm very sure. Nobody will touch you. Ever," Scourge leaned in for a kiss and purred softly. Ashfur closed his eyes, with slight anxiety and tears in his eyes, he let Scourge kiss him. Making the pain wash away.

A/N: This seems like a good place to stop! What do you all think so far? I'm working hard to bring you a good fanfiction! Vote, comment, add to favorites! Anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashfur was pacing back and fourth in the middle of camp. Not realizing how much attention he was drawing to himself. Firestar watched him curiously and soon made his way over.

"Hello Ashfur," the orange tom said, "something troubling you?"

Ashfur jerked his head around startled to hear a voice, "Oh... N-no. Everything's fine."

"That doesn't sound fine," Firestar replied.

"N-no! Really! I'm okay!" Ashfur stuttered. He forced a smile but Firestar could tell he was faking it.

"Ashfur, if you need to tell me something, then tell me. I won't be mad," Firestar said sternly.

"I know you will be though..." Ashfur sighed, "It's not something you can accept that easily."

"Well is it that bad? You're drawing attention to yourself by pacing so much."

"It's very bad! I can't just-" Ashfur paused, "I... I have to go!"

"Ashfur wait!" Firestar called after him.

"I'm sorry!" Ashfur ran out of camp and to the moor. Hoping Scourge was there.

"Sc-Scourge? Are you here?" Ashfur cried.

There was no answer.

"Scourge please!"

"I'm here," the handsome black warrior replied back to him, "what's wrong?"

"I'm so scared! How will Firestar react when I tell him about us?" Ashfur started shaking and crying.

"Ashfur..." Scourge lifted his mates chin up to look into his glassy blue eyes, "It's gonna be alright. I told you I'd protect you."

"And what if you can't?" Ashfur asked.

"I can and I will," Scourge said in a deep serious tone.

"Promise?" Ashfur asked in a shaky voice.

"Absoluetly," Scourge smiled.

"O-okay... I'll tell them tomorrow," Ashfur said.

"That's the Ashfur I know and love," Scourge licked Ashfur's muzzle and smiled.

It was now daylight and Ashfur was wide awake. He sat by the large tree and kept his head down. He didn't know how to tell Firestar about all this.

" _How does Scourge expect me to tell him?!_ " he thought to himself.

"Ah?" Ashfur looked up to see Firestar approaching.

"You needed to speak with me, Ashfur?" Firestar asked and sat down.

"Y-yes," Ashfur gulped, "W-well..."

"Spit it out. I have warrior duties to attend to," Firestar said slightly irratated.

"I...I have a mate," Ashfur admitted.

"That's it? Ashfur! I was expecting somethingfar worse!"

"No... He's from BloodClan..." Ashfur's eyes got dark.

" _He_?" Firestar raised aneyebrow in confusion, "and did you say _Bloodclan_?"

"Y-yes," Ashfur replied.

"Might I ask who?" Firestar shifted his paws uneasily.

"S-S-Scourge..." Ashfur stuttered.

" _What...?_ " Firestar's voice became flat.

"L-look! F-Firestar! I-I really like him and-"

"No! Ashfur! He is only _using_ you to get into our clan and take over the forest! How could you be so foolish?!" Firestar spat.

"Firestar please!" Ashfur pleaded.

Firestar hissed at Ashfur and backed him into the tree. Ashfur trembled and closed his eyes. He felt his life flash before him.

" _Scourge! Please! Help me!_ " Ashfur thought to himself.

As if oncue, there was a loud screech at the entrance. Firestar jerked his head around to see Scourge standing at the camp entrance. Every cats eyes were on him.

"You touch him and I will rip your heart out of your chest," Scourge said in a deep tone.

"Scourge!" Ashfur stumbled over to him and landed on his side, next to his mate.

Scourge smirked and looked down at Ashfur, making him blush. Scourge looked back at Firestar, "I was never fond of you dirty clan cats. Especially _you_ , Firestar."

"Dirty?!" Firestar snapped, "You're not even a true clan! You're just a bunch of rouges left behind and forgotten!"

" _And_?" Scourge narrowed his eyes, "You're a run-away and it's likely your owner has forgotten you. We are much more powerful than you'll ever be and your clan is filled with rouges you consider better than every other cat in the forest."

Firestar grunted, he was at a loss for words.

"Now- my mate will be protected no matter what! Hurt him and I _will_ kill you," Scourge threatened.

"Humph," Firestar said, "I know you're just using him."

Asfur looked up at Scourge, begging to StarClan it wasn't true.

Scourge looked down and smiled at him softly. Reassuring it wasn't true. Ashfur smiled back.

" _Using_?" Scourge said laughing, making Firestar shiver, "The only one _using_ anyone around here is you! Treating these cats like your own slaves! You've done nothing benifitial for this entire clan. Now BACK OFF!"

Scourge hissed at Firestar and made him back up a few steps. He turned and faced Ashfur and licked his muzzle. Ashfur smiled.

Scourge whispered to him, "I told you I would come."

"I love you. I believed you would," Ashfur said softly.

"I love you too," Scourge replied.

Scourge turned back to Firestar and sneered. He turned to face everyone, "I am making my leave! Hurt him, and nobody will ever find your body!"

Scourge left and it was silent for awhile, but it soon went back to normal. Firstar however, was still upset. Especially at Ashfur.


End file.
